The cloning worked!
by Lina sama
Summary: Well, Melanie succeeds in cloning Ken and is offered more jobs...


The Next Day....  
  
Mel stood outside the door of the shop moments before it opened. It was the only store in the whole wide world, which carried the DVD box collection and she needed it. Finding out it had been well out of her reach of price ranged she had put it on hold and finally she had the cash.   
As the woman who owned the shop, turned the key to unlock the door, Melanie pushed the door open as fast as she could and almost jumped into the other woman's arms.  
"Ca-chan!" Melanie said enthusiastically.  
"Hi Me-chan. I see you have enough."  
"Yup! I'm so happy too! That Weiss Kreuz DVD collection will make me even happier!"  
"Oh no! You can't sell it to her!" a woman's voice said, entering the shop.  
"You know Awy-chan you can't get everything with Ken on it!" Melanie said as she watched her friend's eye almost fill with tears.  
"I'll pay a million for it!"  
"Really?" Carla's hand with the DVD collection halted right before Melanie was able to grasp it.  
"But I need it to conduct me experiments!"  
"But it's Ken!"  
"Alia, if you don't let me have it your birthday present for Saturday will be ruined!"  
Alia thought for a moment. "Okay I guess."  
Melanie thanked Carla and skipped happily home with the DVD's in her arms. It was true, Ken was a present for her friend, why else would her first test be wasted on Ken and not on Lantis or Aoshi or even possibly, which wouldn't be good for the world or for her wallet, Lina?  
At home she got the DVD set up to the computer then she turned to take the cables and hook them up into their correct position. Beginning the process of saving data into the small chip, Melanie did her evil mad scientist laugh.   
Watching as the machine sucked up all the information Melanie got ready to electrocute him. He needed to be alive by tomorrow. Ready to astonish every one at Alia's party and make them realize that she was in fact a genius.   
  
Hours later...  
  
The electricity went to his heart and the heart monitor read positive readings. His heart was beginning to beat. Slowly the once not alive being was slowly inhaling life into him. Soon his eyes would begin to open and thus his brain would be working and Ken would be alive and moving.   
Melanie watched eagerly at her creation as his eyes did open and his body begun to jerk.   
"Ken!"  
"Yes Miss Mel?" the former anime character, now human questioned.  
"It worked."  
"Of course. You're a genius. Why wouldn't it?"  
"No reason," Mel answered as she took her first born child into her arms.  
I'm gonna become rich...  
  
At Alia's Party....  
  
Wow! It looks like everyone is here, Ryan thought happily to himself as he watched all the guest enjoy themselves in their own conversations. Even Alia who hadn't received the box set yesterday seemed happy, yet her eyes would be glowing at the door at 7:34 as the last guest arrived with her present.  
The whole room fell silent as Melanie pushed her way through the doors, with well Ken following her. Those in the room who knew Ken, who had been more or less forced on their own free will to watch Weiss Kreuz, knew right away that this was the guy from the show. Yet, he was breathing and laughing. And he seemed to be stunned at the reaction of the guest in the room.  
"Why's everyone starring at me?" Ken questioned Mel as he watched a couple of people run their way. The people who were able to move. The first one, Ann Marie, garbed Ken's hand and felt for a pulse.  
"Oh my GOD! He has a pulse!"  
Ryan, the next one to reach them took a look at Mel and said, "Where did you find him?"  
"I didn't find him, I made him for Alia."  
People's moves dropped down as Alia made her way through the crowd and into Ken's arms.  
"Ken?" Alia said through her tears.  
"I'm here for you."  
"Hey! I'm standing here you know!" Ryan scolded her.  
"Sorry honey, but it's Ken!"  
"And I did have your okay Ryan," Mel said.  
"Okay! I'll pay you 5000 dollars for a Sephiroth!" Ann Marie shouted.  
"And I'll give you double that for a Squall!" Patricia spoke up.  
Well, I'm going to be famous! Melanie thought as she took the down payments from her friends who just seem to have the right amount of money on them.  
  



End file.
